


Romântico

by ymoonhy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fingering, Fluffy, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Pornô com Sentimentos, Rimming, Romântico Byun Baekhyun, Top Byun Baekhyun, blowjob
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymoonhy/pseuds/ymoonhy
Summary: Baekhyun era um romântico nato, um romântico apaixonado por Do Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Romântico

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, oi gente. 
> 
> Eu gosto muito dessa pwp, eu sai completamente da minha zona de conforto, e gosto muito de como isso ficou, espero que gostem também. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

Baekhyun sorriu entre o beijo, mãos firmes na cintura bonita do marido e corpo por sobre o dele, olhos fechados enquanto se deixava sentir o contato íntimo, aprovando a proximidade e as mãos do outro em seu quadril. Aquilo era bom, esquecer das preocupações da vida adulta e só se deixar ir, aproveitar um tempo com o marido em meio ao caos da cidade. 

Eles tinham passado todo o sábado daquele jeito, apenas relaxando, juntos como nem sempre podiam. Tinham passado o dia todo em casa, vendo alguma coisa na televisão e trocando carinhos no sofá, alianças brilhando nos dedos enquanto as mãos se juntavam, como se fossem feitas para ficar juntas. 

_ E talvez fossem mesmo.  _

Naquele momento, eles tinham acabado com uma garrafa de vinho que abriram após o jantar, este feito quase totalmente por Kyungsoo, Baekhyun se limitando apenas a observar as costas do outro enquanto ele mexia no fogão. Eles comeram juntos, dividindo metade da garrafa enquanto isso, algumas conversas triviais aqui e ali, os olhares que não se desviavam nunca no meio. Eles terminaram o resto da garrafa logo depois enquanto brincavam e dançavam na sala do apartamento não tão grande, alguma música clássica que Kyungsoo adorava tocando, e Baekhyun até poderia reclamar, se não achasse lindo ver seu marido de olhos fechados curtindo o som, aqueles lábios em formato de coração em um pequeno sorriso e um rubor leve cobrindo suas bochechas. 

_ Baekhyun amava tanto ele...  _

Era por isso que, em momentos raros como aquele, Baekhyun se dedicava para mostrar para Kyungsoo o quão amado ele era. Não podia evitar, era um romântico nato, um romântico apaixonado por Do Kyungsoo. 

— Você é tão lindo. — Quando o beijo se findou, Baekhyun teve que dizer, dedos tocando o rosto bonito com cuidado, quase que com adoração, como se tocassem a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. —  _ Tão, tão, tão lindo. _

— Olha quem fala. — Kyungsoo rebateu, rindo ao dizer, tentando não demonstrar o quão envergonhado ficava com aquele tipo de elogio. Era difícil evitar quando seu marido era viciado em lhe elogiar. — O cara mais lindo do mundo. 

— O segundo cara mais lindo. — Baekhyun lhe corrigiu, risonho. — O primeiro é você. — Como se fosse para enfatizar, lhe beijou os lábios, em um selinho singelo, mas cheio de significado. — Lindo. 

— Idiota. — Sem jeito, Kyungsoo riu, o rubor em seu rosto aumentando ainda mais. 

— Um idiota que te ama. — E lhe beijou mais uma vez, dessa vez na ponta do nariz, e Kyungsoo só pode rir, envergonhado.

Ao ver que o marido não iria lhe responder, Baekhyun riu novamente, encaixando sua mão na curva do rosto bonito e o erguendo para si, não demorando muito para tomar os lábios de Kyungsoo novamente, com ainda mais vontade do que nas últimas vezes. E Kyungsoo, claro, lhe retribuiu, se deixando ser amado pelo marido, suas mãos subindo para tocar-lhe os ombros largos, se segurando ali quando uma das mãos firmes apertou sua cintura, segundos antes de descer e apertar seu quadril com força. Derretido, sentiu quando Baekhyun se forçou contra o si, e quis rir ao perceber o que seu marido queria. 

— Você quer fazer? — Quando o beijo se findou, Kyungsoo perguntou, porque queria escutar aquilo saindo da boca do marido, daquele jeito fofo que ele sempre fazia. 

— Fazer amor? — Sem deixar que seus lábios desencostassem da pele quente do rosto do outro, Baekhyun disse, baixinho, mas audível. — Sim, eu quero. 

— Quer ficar por cima hoje? — Com o coração quentinho, ofereceu, deixando um suspiro baixo escapar quando as mãos fortes apertaram sua pele com mais força, juntando ainda mais os corpos. 

— Eu adoraria. 

Kyungsoo riu suavemente, puxando Baekhyun para colarem os lábios novamente, ato que Baekhyun não desaprovou. Agora com um teor mais adulto, o beijo se desenvolveu, e Kyungsoo ouviu Baekhyun gemer baixinho quando, em um ato completamente provocador, prendeu suas pernas ao redor do quadril do marido, o deixando deitado no meio delas, corpo pressionando ainda mais no seu. Ondulando seu corpo levemente contra o do Do, Baekhyun se pôs a beijá-lo com mais afinco, mordiscando-lhe os lábios e brincando com as línguas, daquele jeito único dos dois. 

— Eu vou te foder tão bem hoje, amor. — Ainda com os lábios colados, Baekhyun disse, sua mão descendo e se infiltrando na calça de moletom que Kyungsoo usava, apenas para apertar uma das bandas da bunda cheia do outro, a carne abundante vazando pelos seus dedos. — Vou cuidar de você tão bem. 

— Eu sei que vai, doce. — Suspirando ofegante quando, enquanto ainda apertava sua bunda, Baekhyun desceu com seus lábios pelo seu pescoço, brincando e mordiscando a pele sensível com cuidado, pois sabia que o marido era sensível ali, Kyungsoo disse, sorrindo fraco quando sentiu o Byun sorrir contra o seu pescoço.

— Amo você, Soo.

Sabendo que o marido não responderia, Baekhyun continuou seu trabalho, usando da outra mão para passear pelo corpo de Kyungsoo, infiltrando a camiseta que ele usava e tocando a pele macia da sua barriga devagar, massageando ali enquanto deixava pequenas marcas no seu pescoço, sua outra mão ainda apertando e maltratando a bunda cheia. Malicioso, lentamente fora aproximando seus dedos, até que a ponta de um deles encostasse no meio da bunda de Do, esfregando o cuzinho gostoso, e riu suavemente quando Kyungsoo gemeu, ofegante, apertando seus ombros com mais força. 

— Eu quero te beijar inteiro, amor. — Mordiscou o pescoço longo com um pouco mais de força, beijando a pele macia logo em seguida. — Eu posso? 

— Claro que sim, Baek, claro que sim. — Se deixando ser levado pelas falas do marido, Kyungsoo murmurou, ansioso pelo o que viria, o simples pensamento de sentir os lábios macios de Baekhyun lhe adorando o fazendo se aquecer dentro das suas roupas.

_ Adorava quando Baekhyun lhe dava aquele tipo de atenção. _

— Vamos pro quarto? — Por mais que tivesse perguntado, Baekhyun não esperou nenhuma resposta, já puxando o marido em direção ao cômodo, o fazendo rir suavemente.    
Assim que chegaram no quarto, Kyungsoo não pode deixar de se surpreender quando fora empurrado contra a cama, não demorando nem um segundo para que Baekhyun estivesse em cima de si novamente, lábios fofos sendo colados nos seus e mãos delgadas voltando a apertar sua cintura. Após deixar um beijo lento na boca cheia do marido, Baekhyun desceu com seus lábios pela pele sensível do pescoço de Kyungsoo, beijando ali e o fazendo se arrepiar todinho. 

— Quer que eu tire minha roupa? — ofereceu quando Baekhyun grunhiu, lábios não abandonando sua pele em momento algum.

— Por favor.

Quando Baekhyun lhe deu a deixa, Kyungsoo se afastou, puxando sua camiseta por sobre sua cabeça e abaixando sua calça, também tirando a cueca, não se importando em ficar nu para o marido. 

Eles já tinham feito aquilo tantas vezes, não havia espaço para vergonha. 

— Você é lindo. — Quando Kyungsoo se deitou novamente, Baekhyun disse, se colocando ajoelhado entre as pernas do marido novamente, seu olhar passeando pelo corpo magro, com algumas gordurinhas aqui e ali. — Eu tenho tanta sorte por ter você. 

— Digo o mesmo, doce. — Sorrindo, Kyungsoo retribuiu, abrindo mais as pernas e chamando Baekhyun para perto, um tanto acanhado ainda, mas nada demais, era normal.

— Sua pele é tão macia. — Apaixonado, Baekhyun continuou, se movendo e se abaixando, até que a boca estivesse a altura da pele do outro, um selo carinhoso sendo deixado no seu ombro. — Você é tão maravilhoso. — Seus lábios se esfregaram ali, mordiscando e beijando, lentamente se movendo para baixo. 

Kyungsoo corou com os elogios, apertando os olhos e segurando Baekhyun pelos ombros quando ele fora descendo, chegando em uma das clavículas marcadas, mordiscando a pele e lambendo ali, como sempre fazia. Baekhyun deu atenção às duas, mas não por muito tempo, apenas até algumas manchas vermelhas começarem a adornar a pele. Quando se deu por satisfeito, foi descendo ainda mais, uma de suas mãos se apoiando na cama enquanto a outra acariciou a cintura do outro, sentindo a pele quente e os tremores que, de vez em quando, atravessavam o corpo do Do. 

— Você é tão gostoso... — Suspirando, ele disse, movendo-se e beijando, naquele momento, o peitoral do marido, lambendo e mordiscando a pele, gostando de sentir Kyungsoo se inclinar minimamente para ele. 

— Cala a boca, Byun. — Mesmo que não falasse sério, Baekhyun lhe obedeceu, movendo-se um pouco mais para baixo e tomando um dos mamilos escuros de Kyungsoo na boca, um gemido arrastado escorrendo dos lábios inchados deste.  _ Porra, só assim para Baekhyun ficar quieto mesmo. _ — Cacete, Baek. — Mesmo que não fosse sua intenção, sua voz soou arrastada, e gemeu baixinho quando Baekhyun lhe mordiscou o mamilo com cuidado. 

Kyungsoo não era dos mais sensíveis naquela região, mas, mesmo assim, era gostoso sentir Baekhyun chupando seus mamilos. Sua outra mão saiu de sua antiga posição, subindo até alcançar o mamilo oposto, qual ele torceu, ainda com cuidado, estimulando os dois ao mesmo tempo. Quando Kyungsoo gemeu novamente, Baekhyun cantarolou , olhos fechados enquanto se focava em dar aquele pequeno prazer para o marido. De cima, apenas observou, soltando suspiros baixinhos de vez em quando. Assim que Baekhyun chupou seu mamilo com mais força, levou suas mãos em direção aos cabelos macios, os apertando e o puxando para mais perto, se sentindo endurecer ainda mais contra o corpo do marido. 

_ Doía, mas era gostosinho até.  _

— Seus mamilos são tão gostosos. — Quando, enfim, Baekhyun deu um descanso aos seus mamilos, disse, e Kyungsoo quase riu com o tom dele, um gemido arrastado saindo no lugar quando ele o chupou mais uma vez, fazendo-o estremecer. — Me dá vontade de morder. 

— Se você morder algum deles eu vou te bater. — ameaçou, segurando os cabelos macios com mais força, e Baekhyun riu contra sua pele, como se aquilo fosse engraçado. 

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu só vou brincar com eles então. 

Quando Kyungsoo não se opôs, Baekhyun continuou a brincar, chupando e lambendo um enquanto torcia o outro. Algum tempo depois, ele trocou, abandonando um mamilo babado e tomando o outro na boca, repetindo o tratamento que fez no primeiro. Apenas para não abandonar o outro, Baekhyun levou seus dedos a ele, o torcendo e o acariciando com carinho, sentindo sua saliva melar seus dedos. Enquanto brincava, desceu sua mão livre pelo corpo do marido, tocando a barriga fofinha antes de descer um pouco mais, e Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração quando sentiu os dedos longos tocarem sua ereção, bem de leve, apenas um roçar de dedos, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo gemer baixinho. 

— Você já está duro, amor. — Quase rindo, Baekhyun constatou, e Kyungsoo mordiscou o lábio inferior quando o marido lhe encarou, ainda com a boca rente ao seu mamilo, os olhos doces o encarando debaixo. — É por mim? — Deixando uma lambida provocativa, Baekhyun perguntou, voz cheia de segundas intenções, e Kyungsoo quis revirar os olhos. 

— Por quem mais seria? 

— Não sei, não posso ler sua mente. 

— Besta. 

— Seu besta. — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, e Baekhyun riu. Gostava de irritá-lo.

Abandonando o mamilo, Baekhyun foi descendo com os beijos pelo corpo do marido, descendo e descendo, até chegar na pancinha fofa, qual ele deixou um beijinho, mordiscando a pele macia devagar. Ele gostava de barriga do Kyungsoo, era macia e fofinha, cheia de lugar para se apertar, por mais que o outro não gostasse muito quando o Byun fazia isso.

Não importava muito, na verdade. 

— Eu sei que isso pode soar besta, mas a sua pancinha é tão fofa. — Baekhyun verbalizando seus pensamentos, deixando um beijo leve na pele ao redor do umbigo, mordiscando de leve e sorrindo suavemente quando Kyungsoo riu. 

— Isso faz cócegas, Baek. — Se remexendo, arqueando as costas quando o marido fez de novo, esfregando os lábios ali e apertando o seu quadril com força. 

— Sua risada é linda. — Apenas porque queria escutar mais daquele som fofo, ele esfregou os lábios ali com mais força, passando com seus dedos pelo osso sensível do quadril do menor, sabendo que aquilo lhe fazia cócegas. Como previu, ele riu, uma gargalhada clara e forte, enquanto se contorcia, querendo sair de perto das mãos espertas do marido. 

— N-não faz isso, Baek! 

— Desculpe, desculpe, você fica tão lindo rindo, não resisto. — Afastou suas mãos da parte sensível, um sorriso nos lábios ao ver um semelhante nos lábios de coração do Do.

Deixou um último beijo no umbigo de Kyungsoo, antes de descer ainda mais com o rosto, até estar rente ao membro duro, que descansava contra o baixo ventre do menor, inchado e grosso do jeito que gostava. Quando o outro parou de rir, Baekhyun lhe soltou um último sorriso, antes de, com carinho, envolver seus dedos ao redor da base, acariciando de leve enquanto deixava um beijinho na cabecinha inchada, gostando de vê-lo prender o lábio inferior entre os dentes e gemer, afetado com tão pouco.

Não era sua culpa, os dois sabiam como Kyungsoo gostava quando Baekhyun fazia aquilo, beijava seu pau enquanto lhe olhava com aqueles olhos doces, como se Kyungsoo fosse tudo para ele.

_ E talvez fosse mesmo.  _

— Você quer que eu te chupe? — Mesmo sabendo que o outro iria afirmar, Baekhyun perguntou, raspando seus lábios pela cabecinha e segurando o membro pela base, e a visão fez Kyungsoo suspirar, levemente trêmulo.

— Eu adoraria, amor. Sabe como eu amo a sua boca em mim. — respondeu, acariciando os cabelos do marido devagar, sorrindo suave quando ele cantarolou, beijando sua glande devagar. 

Sem lhe responder, Baekhyun o olhou uma última vez, antes de fechar os olhos e tomar o membro do marido na boca, engolindo até ter um pouco mais que a metade na sua cavidade, sua mão ainda segurando a base com cuidado. Em resposta, Kyungsoo gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos, aprovando a sensação quente e úmida, um espasmo atravessando seu corpo quando Baekhyun chupou, devagar, umedecendo-o. 

— Isso, doce, sua boca é tão quente... — Kyungsoo gemeu, e Baekhyun gemeu satisfeito, sugando-o devagar e passando com sua língua pelas veias sensíveis, seus dedos acariciando a base levemente mais escura com carinho, tão fofo e doce que Kyungsoo sentiu seu coração batendo acelerado. 

_ Porra. _

Baekhyun ficou bons tempos ali, chupando e brincando com o pau do marido, com todo o carinho e esmero, e Kyungsoo não disse mais nada, apenas aproveitou, gemendo rouco e apertando os olhos sempre que o Byun chupava mais forte, esfregando a língua na pequena fenda e acariciando a base com os dedos, olhos doces sempre atentos na reação do Do. Em determinado momento, esfregou os dedos um pouco mais embaixo, roçando o meio da bunda de Kyungsoo com cuidado e, mesmo que ele não fosse penetrar por estar seco, o dito estremeceu, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas. 

— Pega o lubrificante pra mim? — Com a voz um pouco rouca, pediu, após finalmente tirar o pau do Do da boca, e esse gemeu com a visão do próprio membro todo melado de saliva, a boca de Baekhyun inchada e vermelha. 

Fazendo o que o Byun pediu, Kyungsoo se moveu de leve, subindo e pegando aquele lubrificante com sabor que o marido tinha comprado há alguns dias, esse guardado no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Quando conseguiu, o entregou para ele, que lhe sorriu, murmurando um agradecimento antes de abrir o frasco e despejar um pouco em seus dedos. 

— Obrigado, amor. 

Após despejar o bastante, Baekhyun deixou o produto de lado e, após aquecer o gel, levou sua mão até a bunda do marido novamente, cutucando o buraquinho com os dedos úmidos. Ao mesmo tempo, tomou o membro duro na boca, chupando-o devagar e sorrindo com a boca cheia ao ouvir Kyungsoo gemer, assim que forçou um dedo, devagar, entrando e indo até o final, o lubrificante tornando tudo mais fácil. Quando o enfiou inteiro, o deixou um pouco quieto, mamando a glande do marido enquanto isso, para distraí-lo da dor. Kyungsoo era sensível naquela região e, por mais que não demonstrasse, sentia muito dor quando Baekhyun era brusco. 

_ Aquele era um dos motivos de ser tão carinhoso com o marido.  _

Quando viu que ele estava bem, mexeu o dedo devagar, apenas indo e voltando, tomando cuidado para não machucar, sua boca não abandonando o membro duro momento nenhum, seus olhos atentos em todo movimento e reação do outro. Como Kyungsoo não pareceu sentir dor, saiu com o dedo, apenas para voltar com dois, e os esfregou ali, devagar, encarando o Do como se para perguntar se ele estava bem e, quando ele assentiu, os penetrou, exatamente como tinha feito antes, com carinho e devagar, as paredes internas do marido apertando seus dígitos, o pau duro pulsando na sua boca. 

E fez a mesma coisa que da última vez, só movendo seus dedos quando Kyungsoo pareceu bem, os mexendo e fazendo movimentos de tesoura, abrindo aquele buraco sempre tão apertado, os lábios nunca abandonando a ereção melada. Quando Kyungsoo rebolou de leve contra os seus dedos, Baekhyun quase sorriu, balbuciando satisfeito contra o pau na sua boca e tirando os seus dedos, devagar, apenas para entrar com três, exatamente do mesmo jeito que tinha feito antes, devagar e cuidadoso. 

Kyungsoo não reclamou, apenas soltou um suspiro baixinho, mordiscando o lábio inferior e encarando o marido com os olhos cerrados, gemendo baixinho quando os olhares se encontraram, Baekhyun mamando sua glande enquanto brincava com os dedos dentro de si, com carinho. Quando ele lhe olhou com aquele olhar de interrogação novamente, Kyungsoo assentiu e, quase que no mesmo tempo, sentiu os dedos se moverem, saindo devagar e fazendo sua entrada arder de leve. Mas até que o Do gostava daquele ardor. 

Baekhyun o preparou por mais algum tempo, esfregando seus dedos e mamando seu pau ao mesmo tempo, de um jeito tão gostoso que ele quis gritar, resistindo a vontade de lhe segurar os cabelos e fazer tomar seu membro por inteiro, seus olhos se apertando e um espasmo atingindo seu corpo quando, devagar, os dedos longos encontram sua próstata, a cutucando com carinho. Kyungsoo jurou que iria gozar ali mesmo. 

— J-já tá bom, amor, se você continuar assim, eu... — Ele cortou sua fala quando os dedos longos esfregaram sua próstata com mais força, seu quadril sofrendo um espasmo. — Baekhyun! 

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu paro. — Ao, finalmente, tirar seu pau da boca, disse, sorrindo divertido enquanto tirava seus dedos de dentro do marido, e Kyungsoo resmungou em falta. — Eu quero que você goze no meu pau mesmo. — Deu de ombros, divertido. 

— Você é um bobo. — Sem fôlego, Kyungsoo disse, apertando os olhos e respirando fundo quando o marido se afastou.

— Um bobo que te ama. 

Alcançando um preservativo na gaveta, não demorou muito para cobrir seu pau com ele. Se dependesse dele, fariam sem, mas era incômodo para Kyungsoo quando ele gozava dentro, alguma coisa sobre ser irritante para tirar ou algo assim. E como Baekhyun nunca faria algo que Kyungsoo não gostasse mesmo... 

— Se eu pedir pra você ficar de quatro, você fica? — Ao terminar de se cobrir, Baekhyun pediu, se colocando atrás do marido. 

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos, mas obedeceu, ficando apoiando nos seus joelhos e mãos, fazendo questão de empinar bem a bunda, apenas pois sabia que o marido era louco por aquela parte do seu corpo. E, como previsto, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi deixar um tapa em uma das suas bandas, não muito forte, mas o suficiente para causar um barulho estalado, um ofego escapando pelos seus lábios por isso. 

— Sua bunda é tão gostosa. — Baekhyun elogiou, apertando a área que batera com força, o pau de Kyungsoo sofrendo um espasmo com o elogio. 

— Vem foder ela então, Baek... — Kyungsoo disse, rebolando de leve e abrindo um pouco mais as pernas. — É toda sua, amor. 

— Porra... 

Kyungsoo sentiu suas bandas serem separadas, mas, ao contrário do que pensou, não fora o pau de Baekhyun que se forçara contra sua entrada. Ao invés, ele sentiu algo quente e úmido, e fora com um gemido incrivelmente arrastado que percebeu que aquilo brincando com a sua bunda era a língua de Baekhyun. 

Porra, Kyungsoo amava um beijo grego. 

_ E Baekhyun sabia bem disso.  _

Soltando um gemido sôfrego, Kyungsoo deixou sua cabeça pender pelos seus ombros, enquanto empinava-se ainda mais e rebolava contra a boca do marido, apertando os olhos e tremendo sempre que ele chupava com mais força, as mãos firmes na sua bunda e a língua melada esfregando sua entrada. Enquanto chupava com um pouco mais de força, Baekhyun afastou as bandas cheias mais firmemente, apenas para expor ainda mais o marido. 

Como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo, Baekhyun ficou ali, cuspindo e chupando a bunda, apertando as nádegas com os dedos e fazendo Kyungsoo tremer contra si, coxas falhando enquanto rebolava contra o rosto do Byun, lábio inferior entre os dentes e olhos cerrados, levemente tontos de prazer. Ele era guloso, esfregando sua língua e mordiscando a pele sensível enquanto lhe comia daquele jeito, soltando gemidos ocasionais e roucos, como se sentisse prazer em beijar o marido daquele jeito. 

— E-eu vou gozar mesmo se você continuar com isso, Baekhyun. — Em um último aviso, Kyungsoo disse, ciente da sensação arrebatadora se formando em seu baixo ventre. 

— Sua bunda é tão gostosa, eu não resisto... — Quase como se sentisse culpa, Baekhyun esclareceu, se erguendo nos joelhos novamente. — Mas eu já fiz o que queria. — Sorriu, mesmo que Kyungsoo não pudesse ver, lambendo os lábios. — Deita de costas na cama de novo? Quero ver seu rosto enquanto estiver fodendo esse rabo apertado.. 

— Você é um boca suja, sabia? — Por mais que tivesse resmungando, Kyungsoo se virou, se deitando de costas na cama e abrindo as pernas, e Baekhyun não demorou muito para se colocar ali no meio, puxando as pernas do marido para contornar sua cintura. 

— Me avisa se doer muito, tá? — Enquanto espalhava o lubrificante pelo seu pau, disse, gemendo baixinho com a sensação molhada. 

— Eu vou ficar bem, só... vai devagar. — Perdendo momentaneamente a fala quando a cabecinha coberta esfregou na sua entrada, Kyungsoo disse, lábio entre os dentes enquanto encarava Baekhyun, que lhe sorriu reconfortante. 

— Tudo que você quiser, meu amor. 

Em um único e lento movimento, Baekhyun se empurrou para dentro, entrando em Kyungsoo devagar, o buraco apertado se contraindo ao seu redor e as coxas em volta da sua cintura estremecendo. Em resposta, Kyungsoo gemeu, apertando o lençol da cama ao sentir Baekhyun dentro, o pau gostoso lhe abrindo com carinho, como só ele conseguia fazer. 

_ Porra.  _

— Você é tão apertado, amor. — Assim que entrou completamente, Baekhyun disse, franzindo o cenho em prazer ao sentir Kyungsoo se contrair ao seu redor. 

Sem saber o que dizer, apenas apertou os olhos, respirando fundo para se acostumar com a sensação do marido dentro de si, suspirando baixinho ao senti-lo pulsar, pau duro abrindo e tomando espaço no seu interior, e Kyungsoo quase choramingou. 

Estava tão cheio... 

— Posso me mexer, Soo? — O tirando do seu pequeno transe, Baekhyun perguntou, e Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, antes de olhar para o rosto do marido e assentir.

— Toma cuidado comigo, Baek. — Com a voz meio arrastada, pediu, e Baekhyun lhe sorriu em resposta, segurando suas coxas enquanto, lentamente, saiu de dentro de si, pau duro se arrastando pelas paredes meladas. 

Enquanto observava as reações do marido, se moveu, igualmente devagar, para dentro, em uma estocada funda e firme, sorrindo apaixonado quando Kyungsoo gemeu, rouco, apertando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para o lado, um rubor leve no rosto bonito. Vendo que ele aprovara a sensação, repetiu o ato, saindo devagar e entrando no mesmo ritmo, um gemido arrastado soando pelos seus próprios lábios quando Kyungsoo se apertou ao seu redor, quadril tremendo contra a cama. 

— Você é tão lindo, meu amor. — Antes de pudesse pensar, as palavras saíram dos lábios de Baekhyun, levemente gemidas, a medida que mais uma estocada era desferida contra o marido. — Tão perfeito desse jeito, deitado e me deixando te amar... — Sorriu apaixonado, apertando as coxas macias com mais força, mas continuando com o ritmo lento, sem fazer menção de acelerar. 

— Baekhyun... 

— Sua pele é tão macia e brilhante, tão boa de tocar. — Para colocar ênfase, escorregou suas palmas pelas coxas macias, descendo e subindo, quadril não parando com seus movimentos. — Sempre tão gostosa... 

— B-Baekhyun, você está me envergonhando. — Com o rosto brilhando em um rubor suave, Kyungsoo disse, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto e soltando um balbucio tímido quando o marido riu, aumentando um pouco o ritmo das estocadas. 

— Eu só estou dizendo a vontade, amor. Você é lindo demais para não ser elogiado. — Apertando um pouco mais as pernas macias, ele fora lentamente aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, até ter um Kyungsoo gemendo e levemente trêmulo abaixo de si, mãos cobrindo o rosto enquanto era fodido. — Eu podia ficar o dia inteiro aqui, em cima de você, te elogiando e te fodendo como você merece. 

— Você é um pervertido, Baekhyun. — Kyungsoo rebateu, espiando o marido por baixo dos dedos quando ele riu, lentamente parando com os movimentos. 

— Um pervertido louco por você. 

Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse reclamar ou qualquer coisa assim, Baekhyun voltou a se mexer, estocando e ondulando o quadril, o comprimento quente lhe enchendo e dedos longos esfregando suas coxas e, quando a cabecinha inchada esfregou no seu ponto doce, Kyungsoo gemeu, alto, apertando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior. Baekhyun em resposta, sorriu, focando seus movimentos ali, até que o marido se transformasse e uma bagunça de gemidos e leves tremores, pau duro caído contra o baixo ventre e vazando pré-gozo, quase como que se estivesse pronto para vir. 

_ Lindo... _

— Você é tão gostoso. — Sem segurar sua língua, Baekhyun lhe elogiou mais uma vez, soltando uma das coxas lindas e envolvendo o membro duro com essa, gostando de ver como sua aliança ficava em contraste a pele um pouco escura e melada. — Tão quente desse jeito, todo pronto pra mim. Eu tenho tanta sorte de ser o único que pode ver essa visão. — Voltando a focar seu olhar no rosto do outro, ainda firmemente escondido atrás das mãos elegantes, sorriu, mordiscando o lábio inferior ao ir um pouco mais fundo, esfregando o ponto doce do marido com mais precisão, apenas para vê-lo gemer e tremelicar daquele jeito tão lindo. 

— Baekhyun... — Com o rosto quente, Kyungsoo chamou, coração batendo acelerado, tanto pelos elogios quanto por todo o resto. 

— Hm?

— Vem aqui... — Tentando não mostrar que estava um pouco envergonhado, Kyungsoo pediu, e foi inevitável não rir ao ver um sorriso animado brotar nos lábios de Baekhyun. 

Animado como um filhote, fora rápido em fazer o que o marido pediu, se curvando em sua direção, e Kyungsoo gemeu um pouquinho mais alto quando, com o movimento, Baekhyun pressionou aquele ponto com ainda mais força, um gemido escorrendo pelos lábios desse quando o Do se apertou ao seu redor. Com as mãos um tanto trêmulas, Kyungsoo decidiu levá-las até o pescoço do marido, o rodeando antes de abraçá-lo, puxando Baekhyun para ainda mais perto com as pernas, o fazendo ir ainda mais fundo e o encher ao máximo. 

— Amo você, bobo. — Antes que Baekhyun pudesse dizer mais alguma besteira, Kyungsoo confessou, deixando um beijo em seu rosto antes de enterrar a cabeça no seu ombro, todo receptivo e aberto, ciente do gemido baixinho que ele soltou. 

— Eu também amo você, Kyungsoo, muito. — Sorrindo, Baekhyun disse, deixando um selo no seu pescoço antes de se mexer novamente, estocando o marido e voltando a fodê-lo, devagar.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempo, com Baekhyun se permitindo amar Kyungsoo, o fodendo devagar como sabia que ele gostava enquanto lhe masturbava, talvez um pouco mais rápido, a mão livre apertando uma das coxas grossas enquanto deixava beijos no pescoço longo, soltando elogios e palavras de amor aqui e ali, apenas para escutar Kyungsoo gemer um pouco mais alto e lhe abraçar com mais força, envergonhado mas amando tudo. 

Podia tentar esconder, mas era óbvio como ele amava quando Baekhyun era doce daquele jeito. 

— Eu amo você, Kyungsoo. — E, mais uma vez, Baekhyun confessou, enquanto beijava o pescoço longo e o estocava devagar, gemendo baixinho no ouvido desse, sua mão masturbando o membro duro, que escorreu pré-gozo. — Você é literalmente tudo para mim, não consigo expressar como eu amo você. 

— Eu também amo você, Baekhyun, m-muito mesmo. — Kyungsoo confessou de volta, coração batendo acelerado e corpo sofrendo um espasmo quando o polegar do marido esfregou sua glande, a medida que a sua próstata era atingida, firme. — Porra, eu vou gozar. — Teve que avisar, apertando os olhos e arranhando as costas do marido quando ele gemeu no seu ouvido, arrepiando seus pelos. 

— Eu também estou perto, a-amor. — Gaguejando o apelido, Baekhyun disse, gemendo novamente quando Kyungsoo lhe apertou com ainda mais força, pernas grossas puxando-lhe para se enterrar ainda mais em si. 

Sentindo que estava realmente próximo, Baekhyun aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, não muito ainda, mas o suficiente para sentir o calor característico tomar conta do seu corpo, seus movimentos falhando enquanto fodia o marido, lábios firmes no pescoço longo e mãos lhe apertando, nunca deixando de masturbar o membro melado e sensível, estremecendo em seus dedos. 

— Baekhyun. — Ao sentir o calor tomar conta do seu corpo, Kyungsoo gemeu, mais uma vez, se agarrando nele com mais força enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, estremecendo e se arqueando inteiro ao finalmente gozar, seus olhos se apertando quando uma onda de prazer atingiu-lhe, o dominando por inteiro e o fazendo tremer. 

— Kyungsoo. — Ao finalmente ver o marido gozar, Baekhyun disse de volta, o estocando uma última vez antes de, com força, gozar dentro da camisinha, as paredes quentes do marido o apertando enquanto gozava, sentindo sua própria mão suja com o gozo desse. 

Kyungsoo não lhe respondeu, apenas se deixou sentir, flutuando na névoa do seu orgasmo enquanto sentia o marido estremecer em cima de si, sussurrando elogios em seu ouvido enquanto gozava, voz rouca e levemente trêmula enquanto gemia o seu nome. 

— Eu amo você, Kyungsoo. — Ele confessou, uma última vez, selando-lhe o pescoço, antes de se deixar cair sobre o corpo embaixo de si, satisfeito e com o coração batendo acelerado, envolto em calor e um sentimento gostoso. 

— Eu também te amo, Baekhyun. — Lhe confessou de volta, virando o rosto bem a tempo de ver o sorriso grande que adornou o rosto do Byun. — Mais do que tudo. — Levemente ofegante, disse, antes de mover-se e selar a boca inchada e macia. 

Baekhyun sorriu entre o beijo, abraçando o marido e se aninhando nele, quente e confortável, expressando toda a sua adoração por ele enquanto movia seus lábios contra os dele, gostando de sentir o peso em sua cintura e as mãos macias esfregando desenhos aleatórios nas suas costas, e foi com total certeza que ele percebeu que não havia lugar melhor para estar do que nos braços do homem que ele mais amava no mundo. 

* * *

Bom, foi isso, espero que tenham gostado.

Eu revisei isso, mas algum erro pode ter passado, então me desculpe por isso. 

Obrigada por ler.

[Meu Twitter](https://twitter.com/ymoonhy)   
[Meu CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ymoonhy)


End file.
